Already Broken
by niki230
Summary: Después de todo, Will Cipher siempre ha estado roto desde el inicio. ¿Qué importaba romperse un poco más por algo que valía aún más que su propia existencia para él? / Reverse Falls. Willdip.


**Sí, me salté dos versos del coro, porque sentí que no iban con el fic. Aún así, tampoco estoy muy segura de esa canción, porque me inspiré entre ella y The Kill (bury me) de Thirty seconds to mars :´v (Sí, a veces me inspiro con canciones que nada que ver con el fic en sí xD)**

 **Bueno, esta idea estuvo revoloteando por mi mente y no pude seguir con mis otros fics hasta haberla escrito. :´v Y sé que dirán ¿qué otros fics si todos están completos? Weno, mis pequeños saltamontes, confieso que tengo muchos a medio hacer, sin embargo tengo la política de publicar nada a menos que esté completo y que su continuación o precuela sea completamente opcional xD**

 **Sin más, sólo comencemos con esto xd**

 **Adv: Willdip, Reverse Falls**

* * *

 _Estamos, estamos,_

 _Estamos hechos de partes rotas,_

 _Estamos, estamos,_

 _Estamos rotos desde el inicio._

 **We are – Hollywood Undead**

* * *

—No podemos seguir con esto.— Dipper miró a Will fijamente, con su seriedad habitual. Aunque, el peliazul sabía que algo no iba bien. Sus ojos, específicamente. Esos hipnotizantes ojos azules estaban revelando más sentimientos de lo usual. Sentimientos que no quería que el castaño sintiera.

—¿D-de qué estás hablando?— murmuró, con su voz temblorosa. Como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, imbécil.— Will sabía que, a pesar del frío tono, Dipper también estaba sufriendo. ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía?

—No, no lo entiendo. Amo…— No pudo acabar la frase, cuando sintió cómo el Gleeful se abalanzó sobre, haciéndoles caer al suelo.

—¡No me llames así!— Gruñó. ¿Es que el demonio imbécil no comprendía que ya no quería eso? ¿No comprendía que lo estaba haciendo por su jodido bien?

—P-pero..yo…

—Ah, no. ¡No te atrevas a llorar ahora, maldito demonio de cuarta!— Will sorbió de su nariz, mirando al Gleeful fijamente e intentando cumplir la orden impuesta.

—No puedes seguir con nosotros. Eso sólo… simplemente no puedo continuar viendo cómo sufres aquí, sin poder hacer nada.— Ah, así que era eso. Will extendió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Dipper y comenzó a acariciarla, hasta bajar a su hombro. Dipper sólo se dejó hacer, aún con el sentimiento de impotencia en los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? Antes no te molestaba…

—¡Antes no estaba enamorado de ti!— Oh, mierda. El castaño enrojeció, apartando la mirada. Will sólo se limitó a mirarle con total adoración. Era la primera vez, desde que habían comenzado a ser cercanos, que el Gleeful confesaba sus sentimientos. No que antes no se lo demostrara, a su manera, claro. Primero, había dejado de ser tan duro con él cuando estaba a solas y el contacto físico comenzó a aumentar; desde un simple roce al pasar a su lado, hasta acariciarle el cabello o el rostro cuando creía que estaba dormido. Luego, los insultos perdieron ese desdén verdadero de antaño. Además, siempre hacía lo posible por ser él quien lo castigara y no Mabel.

—Y-yo también… yo también te quiero…— Respondió, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse. Después de todo, siempre había sentido debilidad por el adolescente.

—No lo digas…— gimió, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del demonio.— Lo haces más difícil así…

—No tienes que liberarme del trato ¿sabes?— respondió, acariciando su espalda.

—Por supuesto que tengo que.

—Nunca habías sido alguien tan noble. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

—No es nobleza. Sólo sufro de verte sufrir. Considéralo algo para bien propio.— Gruñó, levantando su rostro para observar a Will. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese nivel de confianza? Al inicio, el peliazul no podía decir de forma coherente ni una sílaba sin tartamudear o temblar de temor.

Will casi se sintió enternecido por la excusa. Casi.

—Tú mismo decidiste hacer ese segundo trato. ¿Lo olvidas? "No me dejes nunca. Promételo, remedo de demonio"— imitó, agravando su voz.— ¿Por qué lo quieres romper ahora?

—Ya te lo dije. No me gusta verte sufrir.— suspiró, mirándole de frente.— No soportaría verte… roto, por mi culpa.

—¿Y qué si me quiero romper?— Respondió, ganándose una mirada de total sorpresa y confusión de parte del otro.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?— Siseó, soltando un jadeo.— Sabía que eras masoquista, pero no pensé que eso se pudiese mezclar con tu idiotez.

—¿Y qué si me quiero romper?— Repitió, osando mirarle a los ojos.— Te amo… ¿No es suficiente?

—¿De qué me sirve toda esa estupidez del amor si puedo herirte?— gimió, apoyando su frente contra la del demonio y cerrando los ojos. Will nunca le había visto tan vulnerable.

—¿De qué me sirve no estar herido sin toda esa estupidez del amor?— replicó, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Siempre había sido un llorón, sin embargo, no quería llorar en ese momento. No con su amo(r) viéndose tan abatido.

—No lo hagas más difícil, mierda. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando hace pocas horas no podías ni siquiera moverte por culpa del "castigo" de mi hermana?— ¿Era culpa eso que escuchaba en la voz del castaño? ¡Pero si él no había hecho nada!

—E-es mi culpa…yo… debí ser más rápido en cumplir con su pedido…— murmuró, intentando sonar consolador. En todo caso, Dipper no estaba en la mansión en ese momento.

—¡No es tu culpa!— gritó, sobresaltando al chico debajo suyo.— ¿Es que no lo ves? Te hemos… yo te he… Ugh. Es como si tuvieses la cabeza lavada… cualquiera con sentido común notaría que no eres… que nunca fuiste verdaderamente culpable de ninguno de los castigos que mi hermana… que yo, te he impuesto.

—Ya lo sé.— Sonrió— Sé que nunca ha sido verdaderamente mi culpa. Sé que suelo ser un inútil demasiado sensible para ser un demonio, así como sé que usaban cualquier excusa para hacerme sufrir desde que me amarraron a ustedes aquel día que me invocaron.

—¿Pero?

—Pero también sé que no podría vivir lejos de la persona que amo. Incluso si eso significa soportar el más doloroso castigo, los más tontos caprichos, a una gemela malvada y despechada e incluso a unos tíos malvados.— dijo, con tal vehemencia que Dipper se sintió sobrecogido. Will nunca había sido alguien que hablara de forma tan honesta. De hecho, así como él, casi no solía hablar en lo absoluto a menos que la situación lo requiriera. A menos que estuvieran a solas. E incluso en esas situaciones, era difícil hacer brotar las palabras entre ellos.

Lastimosamente, Will estaba logrando su cometido y Dipper comenzaba a ceder ante el encanto de sus palabras.

—¿Seguro? Incluso un demonio como tú tiene su punto de quiebre…

—Si pude soportar todo eso con el único consuelo de un amor platónico… ¿Por qué no lo haría siendo correspondido?— suspiró, con sus ojos luminosos por un celeste brillante. Dipper tragó saliva. Era de las pocas veces donde el verdadero poder de Will se reflejaba en su mirada y se palpaba en el aire. A veces olvidaba qué gran cantidad de poder albergaba el frágil ser bajo sus brazos debido a tan introvertida personalidad.— Además… he visto peores horrores antes…

—Sabes que si decides quedarte ya no podré volver a dejarte ir nunca ¿cierto?— murmuró, acercando sus rostros, con una felina sonrisa bailando en sus labios, a pesar de la seriedad en su voz.

— No podría estar más feliz por eso.— confesó, cerrando los ojos al sentir los fríos labios del humano contra los suyos. Sí, definitivamente valía la pena soportar toda la hostilidad y estupidez de Mabel y todo el resto de los Gleeful; cada maltrato y cada herida, si al final iba a poder sentir esos labios contra los suyos de nuevo. Porque, al final, estaba encadenado a Dipper Gleeful con un poder más fuerte que la sumisión. Después de todo, un demonio no se enamora todos los días, ni lo hace de cualquier ser.

Después de todo, él era mucho más poderoso de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista y no sería capaz de apartarse del único ser en todo el universo que fue capaz de hacerlo rendirse a sus pies.

Después de todo, Will Cipher siempre ha estado roto desde el inicio. ¿Qué importaba romperse un poco más por algo que valía aún más que su propia existencia para él?

* * *

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció :´v**

 **Estoy segura de que por ahí hay tantos fans del Reverse!Billdip como yo ¿Verdad? ;-;**

 **Y si no, pos yolo, porque tengo planeado otro Willdip, alv. xd**


End file.
